Sedrik
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Pirrel | father = Jetonn | siblings = | relatives = Stonn (paternal grandfather); T'Pring (paternal grandmother) | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}Sedrik, son of Jetonn, son of Stonn was a Vulcan male born in Vulcana Regar on Vulcan in 2348. His father, Jetonn, was an Under Secretary in the Office of the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation, and his mother, Pirrel, taught at the Vulcan Science Academy. History Early life Sedrik’s early years were spent in the mountain city of Vulcana Regar, and academics and the study of the teachings of Surak dominated his time. At age twelve, Sedrik was bonded with Riel, daughter of an official in the Vulcan Ministry of Science, which would bring them together when Sedrik begins to experience pon farr. From age twelve to sixteen Sedrik studied at the Vulcan Science Academy, but decided to apply to Starfleet Academy in 2364. Starfleet Academy Sedrik studied to become a First Contact Specialist at the Academy, but rounded out his education with a firm grounding in the Social Sciences. He proved to be an outstanding cadet, graduating second in class in 2368. His exemplary record as a cadet allowed him to be posted as a Science Officer aboard the for his cadet cruise. While Sedrik was aboard, the Endeavor participated in the blockade of Romulan ships led by Commander Sela during the Klingon Civil War. Sedrik’s performance during the crisis earned him a promotion to lieutenant, junior grade. Service Sedrik’s first tour of duty was as a Diplomatic Attaché on Earth, where he studied human culture and history in his off-duty hours. During this time, Sedrik was able to participate in several archaeological digs at the Sphinx and Great Pyramids of Giza. The ancient Egyptian civilization of Earth had particularly fascinated Sedrik, and he felt exceptional honor at being able to study their monuments first-hand. Sedrik’s next two tours of duty were served participating in diplomatic missions with Federation worlds and colonies near the Romulan Neutral Zone. He served primarily at Starbase 39-Sierra and Starbase 22, but had dealings with many of the worlds and colonies in the region, and was able to study and learn about Romulan language and culture, as well as hone his diplomatic and anthropological knowledge. During the second of those assignments, Sedrik was promoted to full lieutenant, and developed a good relationship with the Commanding officer of Starbase 39-Sierra. Unfortunately, Sedrik forged an unintentional rivalry with fellow science officer Wade Bellows, a human. Sedrik was promoted ahead of Bellows even though Bellows had served aboard Starbase 39-Sierra a year longer. Personality and Appearance Sedrik is an intensely curious person, especially when confronted with new and unusual civilizations and cultures. Archaeological mysteries are particularly fascinating to him. There is nothing he finds more interesting than getting "down in the dirt" in search of new clues and discoveries concerning a mysterious culture. He has a keen mind and is a good judge of character. This has helped him in his diplomatic pursuits by enhancing his abilities as a negotiator, despite his naturally unemotional Vulcan traits. Sedrik is also bluntly honest, almost to a fault. He has no reservations pointing out that he is more qualified, capable and intellectually superior than most of his peers. While this has given him the reputation of being an arrogant snob, he is generally unconcerned with others’ personal opinions of him. Sedrik’s duty is to Starfleet, and, in a broader sense, the truth, and he will stop at nothing to complete his duties and responsibilities in the most efficient and exceptional manner possible. Sedrik is 1.8 meters tall and is 80 kilos in mass. His hair is black and his eyes are blue. External links *Lt. Sedrik at Memory Icon Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Memory Icon